


Atados

by Demily_Forbes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demily_Forbes/pseuds/Demily_Forbes
Summary: Este es una pequeña escena donde al final Emiko, traiciona a Oliver.





	Atados

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del 7x17. Spoilerssss..... Emiko tiene mucho mas secretos de los suponiamos el principal lider del 9no circulo, y algunas escenas de su infancia con Robert Queen. y el como ella conocio a Dante. Arrow no me pertenece solo soy una chica enamorada de la serie que escribe por que no puede esperar el proximo capitulo.

Felicity esta acostada en una cama de hospital con la Dra. Schwartz, termina de pasar el transductor sobre el abdomen de su esposa. 

\- Sr Queen su esposa y el bebe estan bien aproximadamente son 13 semanas de embarazo no podemos determiner el genero aun. No hay nada de que preocuparse los dejare que escuchen los latidos. Toda la habitacion se llena de ese maravilloso sonido, las esperanzas que tienen. El amor que han hecho al formar un ser humano. Felicity sostiene la mano de Oliver y el solo puede haber amor. Y a la vez el temor de que las cosas pudieron haber salido mal hoy.  
\- Debe de guardar reposo, evitar cargar objetos pesados, en caso que tenga algun dolor de cabeza o el abdomen, sangrado, les aconsejo que vengan a verme. Mientras compresas de agua, y reposo le ayudaran los moretones en la cintura. Oliver se siente mal por todo lo sucedio. Y mas por que tiene dos moretones en la cintura y uno en el hombre cuando chocaron con la mesa.  
\- Si doctora, le agradezco que hay hecho la recision mi marido esta algo sobreprotector. Le dije que estavamos bien pero bueno soy doctora y el queria asegurarse…. Ohh ya estoy balbuceando.  
\- Gracias doctora Schwartz lament haberla llamado sin aviso.  
\- Bien no se preocupen con sus actividades entiendo. La siguiente vez espero que sea por medio de una cita y no mas urgencias. 

\----------------------- 3 horas antes ------------- 

Que Black Siren me haya dicho que Emiko, trabaja para Dante es algo que no me esperaba, sabia que alguien tenia que haberla entrado pero no Dante, no parte del novena circulo. Entiendo que debio de haber tenido una infancia dura, para haberse relacionado con Dante, pero siguen siendo criminales, es la Mafia mas Antigua.  
Definitivamente el tener una media Hermana es algo que no me esperaba despues de todos estos años de secretos familiars guardados, quien crecio sin nuestro padre por que escogio a su primer familia, y luego su madre es asesinada.  
A pesar de todos los secretos que mi padre nos guardo, lo he perdonado, el hizo lo que creyo mejor para su familia y ahora lo entiendo, con Felicity, William…. Y Mia. Aun que aun no sepamos que genero es el bebe…. Se que sera una niña, uno esta dispuesto hacer todo por mantener a salvo nuestra familia, nuestros hijos.  
Pero la pregunta es como puedo remediar los errors de mi padre, y entablar una relacion con Emiko, si ella no me deja entrar. Quiero tartar de aligerar nuestras diferencias, ademas de liberarla un poco del odio que debe de sentir hacia nuestra familia.

Termina el paseo por el asensor de la Arrow cueva. Emiko y Oliver caminan hacia al centro de mando, donde Felicity los encuentra.  
\- Como les fue..???. Pregunta Felicity.  
\- No encontramos nada en la planta de Uranio. Responde Oliver.  
\- Mmmm, tal vez ellos sabian que iriamos ahi. John y Rene tampoco tuvieron suerte.  
\- Fuimos demasiado predecibles. Al saber que irian a la planta de Uranio. Cambiaron el lugar. Emiko contesta.  
\- No importa ya. Puedes rastrear a Dante nuevamente??  
\- Nooo puedo, Archer ha caido, aun no entiendo como, puede haber alguna error en el software, sigo analizandolo me llevara un par de horas tener Archer en linea. Felicity mira a Oliver a laos ojos, le da ver que esta estresada. Ella ha estado trabajando tanto en Archer.  
\- Se que lo solucionaras. Oliver trata de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – De mientras regresamos a los antiguos metodos de busqueda. Emiko algo mas que sepas de los planes de Dante.  
\- Dante no es de los que te cuenta sus planes Oliver.  
Las computadoras suenan…..

\- Ohhh… ire a revisar. Dice felicity. - Amm amm Oliver. Mientras mueve sus dedos y señala su ceja izquierda.  
\- Ire a revisarme esto. Felicity se me mueve hacia las computadoras que instalo para Archer aun costado del centro mientras Emiko guardia la distacia y decide que debe de esperar en la escaleras del centro de la Arrow cueva. Oliver se dirige al area de curacion para limpiarse el rasguño que se hizo. 

Mientras el toma un moco de microdasyn, abre la primera gabeta de la mesa para buscar algunas gasas. Cuando encuentra un pequeño artefacto con forma de rombo, que emite una señal. No sabe que pensar como es posible que haya encontrado un Hammer en la guarida…. Debe de avisarle a Felicity. Toma el Hammer y se dirige a donde esta felicity trabajando. Oliver habla en voz fuerte y clara. 

\- Creo que he encontrado el problema, parece un tipo de Hammer. Felicity no termina de escuchar a Oliver y se levanta rapidamente para inspecionar el Hammer.  
\- Noooo. Quien seria tan inepto de activar un hammer en la arrow cueva…. Es cuando ella lo dice en voz alta se dan cuenta que la unica persona con acceso a la cueva que aun no es de confianza. Oliver necesita unos segundos mas estan tratando de formar un vinculo de hermanos, arreglar un poco las cosas que sus padres le hicieron a ella, pero acaso esto fue solo una trampa, debe de ser un malentendido. 

Emiko se levanta de las escaleras, y enfrenta a Felicity quien es la primera que le dirige la Mirada acusadora, Oliver dirige su Mirada lentamente, con un rostro de desilucion, aun sostiene el hammer en su mano. 

\- Veo que lo has encontrado.  
\- Debe de ser un error, tu no pudistes haber plantado el Hammer.  
\- Por favor Oliver, crees que tengo ganas de formar un vincula de hermanos, o que necesito ayuda. Te equivocas. Crees que puedes solucionar todo como si nada hubiera pasado. Que nuestro padre hubiera escogido tu familia sobre la mia. Emiko dice sin descaro y la mascara se le cae, revela la oscuridad que tiene, el resentimiento hacia Oliver y la familia Queen. Incluyendo su padre. Oliver le duele, el saber que ella lo ha traicionado, acaso el ha sido un tonto en confiar en ella.  
\- Todo ha sido una distraccion, el objetivo era medir hasta donde llegaban nuestros recursos sobre el 9no circulo. Felicity sabe que han comedito un error al permitirle entrar no sin antes terminar de revisar la informacion, pero Oliver quiere, y busca la redencion de su familia de su padre, madre, y darle la oportunidad a su Hermana y ella solo podia apoyarla. Ahora ellos estan en desventaja.  
\- Por supuesto, ahora si me disculpan nos vemos hermano.  
\- No te iras hasta que dijas en que trabaja dante y el 9no circulo. Emiko levanta su arco y fleche. Oliver mueve delante de Felicity poniendo su cuerpo delante de ella. 

De un momento a otro Emiko lanza la fleche, oliver la intersepta con su mano, Emiko se prepara para lanzar una seguda y con movimiento rapido Oliver mueve a Felicity hacia una de las columnas. El lanza la fleche que intercepto para desviar la segunda flecha que Emiko ha lanzado, aprovecha la oportunidad para hacercase y e inicar pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. El rodea pero le devuelve el golpe en abdomen. Se libera ella le lanza una patada a la izquierda, Oliver trata de recuperar la postura, mientras el le devuelve un gancho derecho. Oliver se lanza y de una voltereta la tiene en el piso tratando de disminuir su aporte de oxigeno pero se esta conteniendo no le quiere hacer daño, Emiko aprovecha y golpea el torax, recupera una flecha del carcaj. Oliver la detiene, suficiente tiempo para que ella recupere su arco y tenga una fleche lista para Oliver que aun se esta levantando.  
Mientras todo esto sucedia Felicity se acerca aun a de sus computadoras en el centro de la guarida y presiona algunos commandos. 

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Podrias liberarte de Dante y 9no circulo.  
\- No lo entiendes Oliver esto es lo que escogi, ellos son mi familia. Lanza la fleche. Oliver esta preparado cuando, todas las flechas incluidas las del carcaj so enviadas a las columnas mas cercanas.  
\- Yeeaahhhh….. funcionooo..!!! felicity levanta las mano, en señal de victoria. Claro despues que la guarida ha sido atacada e invadida desde liga de asesinos, Malcom Merly, Dark, Dragon… Electroimanes son una Buena defensa para quitarles un poco la ventaja. Emiko le dirije una mrada de odio a Felicity.  
\- Claro que eres el cerebro del equipo. Emiko saca uno de sus ultimos trucos que esta basado en el antiguo uso. Y lo lanza cerca de uno de los monitores que estan a su espalda. Oliver piensa rapido, sabe que tiene que protegerlos cueste lo cueste. Su Hermana podra esperar. Oliver se lanza y usa su cuerpo para cubrir y proteger a Felicity del pequeña explocion que hacen los monitores suficiente para que Emiko pueda escaper.

No fue una explocion muy grande, fue mas hacer un pequeño corto circuito y volar alguos monitores, se recupera rapidamente, mueve su mano hacia el rostro de Felicity solo para verle un pequeño rasguño en la frente y algo de suciedad pero hay algo mas que les preocupa a los dos aun asi Oliver siente que debe de preguntar. 

\- Felicity Estas bien??  
\- Si estamos bien…

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento los errores autograficos, estava en bus y me puse escribir pero ni tuve tiempo de editar. que llegaba tarde hacer cena.


End file.
